Sky High's The Limit
by Lucy King
Summary: Megan Dawes is a new student at superhero school, Sky High. And she'd no ordinary hero. There's something more to Megan, be it the enormous power, the sarcastic attitude or the strange attraction she feels towards several of her classmates. PLEASE REVIEW! Rated M, because of language and I'm not sure possibly scenes of a sexual nature to come. Maybe :) PLEASE REVIEW :) xxxxxxx Lucy
1. Power Placement

1. Power Placement

"Welcome to sky high!" Calls the gym teacher, who i can't help thinking looks a little pudgy to be teaching PE. "Today, you will be sorted into the Heroes… and the Sidekicks." He announces. I roll my eyes at my best friend, Clara Weiss, who is stood next to me.

The gym we're stood in is large (much like the gym teacher) and if I'm honest, it doesn't look too extraordinary.

"Now. I will ask each of you in turn to step up here and show me your power. No negotiating. Is that clear?" He shouts at us. There's a collective mumble of a reply.

"I said: IS THAT CLEAR!?" he shouts at us, and immediately it's clear what his superpower is. I've never heard someone shout so loud in my life. And I'm not blind to the shockwaves washing past us. He clears his throat and points at a blonde girl stood a few places next to me. She's tall. Very tall. I think it's the legs. Anyway, she starts walking towards the coach and has just stood next to him when the floor around them both rises. At first I think it's her power but then I notice the mechanism under the boards. Oh I see. We have a stage.

She looks nervously at the Coach and then, after a nod and a forceful glare, she punches him in the face. We're all taken aback until she bends over him and a blue-white light begins to cascade out of her palms. It's healing him. The red welt on his cheek is dying down and he stands up, looking as healthy and large as ever.

"Whilst I did not appreciate the punch, Miss... uh…"

"Vanessa. Vanessa James."

"Whilst I did not appreciate the punch miss James, the healing is impressive. HERO." He booms. She grins and walks elegantly back down the steps. I smile at her. She smiles back, pleasantly. I'm not really interested. I just want people on my team who are actually good at this stuff. I know I am.

He points to Clara.

"Your name, missy." He commands.

"Clara Weiss, coach."

"Step up here and show me what you can do." He orders. I give her a nudge and she walks up the steps and takes her position. And then she disappears. I grin. I'm used to this. I know how to recognise where she is. The coach grins at the space next to her head.

"HERO!"

Clara appears again, skips down the steps and takes her place beside me. Now it's my turn. The coach is pointing to me.

"You. What's your name."

"Megan Dawes."

"Get up here." He commands. I roll my eyes and walk up the steps to the stage as if I don't really care. There's a cute blonde boy in the audience staring at me, eyebrow raised. He doesn't seem impressed.

_Wait until you see this, pretty boy. _

I extend my arms out in front of me and lift him into the air. He laughs, which to give him credit, is not most people's reaction. I place him carefully back down.

"Telekinesis. Very impressive, we haven't had one of them in years." The coach remarks. I stop him before I can continue.

"Oh that isn't all coach. Watch." I grin and jump. Jumping higher than usual isn't the only part of this next trick. I can.. I don't know how to put this exactly, but I can change my centre of gravity. I stand up on the ceiling, hair around my shoulders and look down at everybody. The coach beckons me down and I spring back to the stage.

"HERO!" He shouts. I smirk and climb back down the stairs. They're all staring at me. I'm not surprised really. I _am_ pretty impressive.

"Next up. You. Boy with the shades." He points to a kid behind me, who is wearing sunglasses. Damn he's hot. Dark hair, those shades, angular jawline, creamy pale skin and high cheekbones. He walks up to the front, indifferent, like me, and stands there for a moment, before removing his sunglasses. He has lovely dark eyes. And that's when the laser beam hits the back wall.

_Bloody hell_. He's like Scott from _X-Men_. He puts the sunglasses back on and turns expectantly to the coach.

"Your name?"

"Jack Cross."

"HERO!" The coach yells. Jack smirks and climbs back down the stairs.

"Tall one!" The coach points to the tallest member of our group, a fairly nerdy looking boy, with brown hair I'm not sure he's washed in a long while. He walks forwards and mounts the stage.

"My name is Peter Gates." He announces grandly. Hm. Maybe he does have powers. He closes his eyes and then he's hovering, a few inches off the ground. The coach nods.

"Can you go any higher than that?" He asks, pen poised over his clipboard.

"No." Peter admits and the Coach's face drops.

"SIDEKICK!" He announces. I hold back my giggle. I'm not a very nice person. I'll admit to that. But I'm not going to show my true colours just yet. Especially not to the blonde boy and the one with the shades. The rest of power placement is pretty dull and by the end of it, it's about 50/50 sidekicks to heroes, with maybe only a few more sidekicks.

The sidekicks were laughable. There was one girl who could turn into a penguin. I don't understand how that is helpful, in any way, shape or form. There was another guy who could transform both his legs into pogo sticks, which I can't imagine ever being useful and not exactly hero material.

The heroes this year are pretty good though. Happily the blonde boy I picked up is a hero. He can fly, which I suppose is why he wasn't fazed my by lifting trick. There's a sly looking ginger girl who can shape shift into whatever she wants. Whilst I like the look of her I'm not sure she's entirely trustable. There's a short, but cute boy called Michael who can walk through things and there's a girl called Ling who can control fire.

"Right! Now you have been placed into your groups, I think it's time for break!" The coach claps his hands and the stage drops and forms part of the normal gym floor again.

"Yo spider girl." I hear someone say behind me. Surely they don't mean me? I turn around and find myself staring at the boy with the shades.

"What did you call me?" I ask him, pointedly.

"Spider girl." He smirks. I roll my tongue over my teeth, sizing him up.

"You do know I could pick you up without touching you and throw you against that wall?" I raise my eyebrow. He laughs. _Fuck_ he's fit.

"I'd like to see you try."

"Maybe you will. We'll have to fight sometime." I reply cools and turn to face Clara. We walk out of the gym and I just hear him calling something behind me.

"Count on it, Spider girl."


	2. Break-time is meant to be relaxing

2. Break time is mean to be normal. What the fuck happened?

I line up in the queue for food, glad I remembered my money today. It's only a fifteen minute break, but I'm hungry and I've been stood up for two hours watching other people show me their (by the way mostly crap) powers. I'm tired too. Clara is stood behind me and Vanessa (the blonde healer angel girl) is in from on me. I've tied my dark hair in a messy bun for now, because I can guarantee it getting in the way at some point. The queue moves slowly in this place. No one dares to push in though. You don't know what the people around you can do. No one wants to get in a fight, especially not on their first day.

I finally get to the food stall and pick out a cookie. I pay and I'm walking over to Vanessa, who I'm determined to make friends with when someone runs past at an incredible speed and grabs my cookie. Which I paid for. I turn to face them. It's a boy, two, maybe three, years older. He take sa bite out of my cookie. I instantly feel my mouth twitch into a snarl.

I paid for that mother fucking cookie.

And I'm going to eat it.

People are slowly starting to notice. Not that there's much to look at, but you could cut the tension with a spoon. I stare at the boy. He's taller than me, and ugly. Really quite ugly. And he's got my cookie. He grins.

"Whacha gonna do about it, freshman?" he yells at me, teasingly. Oh, he is going to regret that.

"I'll show you what I'm gonna do about it." I growl and lift him up into the air. People are staring at us now. He's writhing about in the air, clearly panicking. Then the crowd starts chanting. It's in the same moment that I smile, sensing victory that I feel someone push me over from behind. I drop speed boy instinctively and land on my front, causing the crowd to laugh. I flip onto my back and my eyes open, wide. The boy who pushed me is built like the freaking _hulk_. Ah well. More to play with. I jump and land on the ceiling, crouched. Speed boy's finished my cookie but I couldn't care less. I lift them both into the air and leave them hovering. The hulk boy, for all his strength, is screaming to be put down. I just laugh and drop down to the ground.

"Don't _ever_, steal from me again. Got that?" I snarl. They both nod feverishly. I smile. "That's better." And I put them safely down on the floor. They take one look at each other and run off. I'm then confronted with claps and cheers from the on looking crowd. This is great.

"Nice one!" Someone yells.

"They deserved it!" Someone else. I get clapped on the back a few times.

Blimey, I could get used to this. Then the crowd disperses and I turn around to see most of the heroes from my class. Some are in awe, some are grinning.

"Nicely done, Megan." Clara grins. I laugh.

"Oh that was fun." I sigh. Luke and Vanessa walk over to us.

"Well done." Vanessa smiles. She has a very dainty voice. I smile at her, even though she kind of annoys me.

"Thanks."

"Didn't know you had that in you." Luke remarks. I smile slyly at him.

"Oh, believe me… I've got a lot more to offer."

He raises his eyebrows at me. Am I making a habit of all this flirting? First Shades and now Luke. Hang on… _Shades_. That's good. If he insists on calling me spider girl, I'll call him Shades. We go and sit down at a table near the window overlooking the yard outside.

"Hey! Hey Ling! Come join us!" Luke calls, beckoning over Ling, the little Chinese girl with the fire controlling stuff, or whatever that is. She grins excitedly and hurries over to sit with us. We're joined by Michael (the guy who can walk through walls) and Connor, who I think was the one that could send light, or lasers or something out of his palms. But Shades isn't here.

"Hey where's Jack?" Luke asks, looking around, I shrug nonchalantly. I don't know, and I want it to seem like I don't care either. I'll get teased if I admit anything.

Luke is talking about something to do with save the civilian when the bell goes. Oh great. It's time for our first lesson, which I'm _pretty _sure involves exercise.

Fantastic. _Just_ what you need to wake you up on a Monday morning.


End file.
